Punishment
by apple2011
Summary: Harry awakes to find a certain witch very eager to punish him for destroying one of her possessions. Harry/Rowena, Warning Smut
1. Chapter 1

Punishment

"Sorry Harry did you really think I'd let you destroy my things and get away with it" came a soft but sweet voice in his ear, Harry's eyes shot open, he tried to get up but someone was pinning him to his bed. His eyes couldn't focus until a pair of glasses were placed gently onto his face and into his view came the face of a young woman with luscious black hair and dazzling blue eyes, he first feared it could be a Death Eater but her playful smile sent any inclination of that out of his mind. The weight of her pushed his head deeper into his pillow but without any limbs to move that was not much he could do. It was then Harry realised the woman had removed him of any clothing and her slender body was wrapped in flimsy undergarments

"Now now Harry you don't get away that easily" the woman whispered "you can't destroy my lovely Diadem and think I won't come back " she whispered lowly her fingers dancing their way across his bare chest, diadem that could only mean

"Rowena Ravenclaw" he gasped understanding now who this person was, the woman grinned in response

"Yes My Potter and you destroyed my lovely diadem I know it was to stop that bad man but you still need to be punished" she purred moving closer to him, she breathed on his face allowing Harry to smell her breath. He inhaled deeply enjoying the scent of the beauty on front of him

"And I know Harry has been a bit lonely ever since he found out the girl was giving him a loving potion, complete bitch by the way" Rowena remarked. Harry didn't need reminding it was by pure luck that he had found out: Ginny had offered him a drink when Ron ran offer and drank it all with a gulp... suffice to say the results were disgusting but Harry immediately left telling her he would never love her. But now with a beautiful woman on top of him Harry could only feel aroused as her hand dipped lower and lower down his body. Then faster than Harry could comprehend he was flipped over with Rowena leaning on his back

"Now Harry let's start you punishment you naughty boy, oh and call me mistress" she whispered into his ear, suddenly Harry felt her hand slap his buttocks and a loud audible crack echoed around the room, Harry gasped first from the pain but then Rowena's hand slowly engulfed his cock. She slowly began to pump as she spanked Harry again and again, he grunted with pain but now mostly pleasure

"my my Harry you certainly are a big boy" she teased pumping him harder. Harry let out a low moan as her hand collided with his backside and felt his orgasm building up, then her hand stopped; Harry squirmed desperate to relieve himself  
"Say please" Rowena demanded, Harry thought for a moment

"Please" he spluttered out, Rowena laughed as her hand caressed his back

"Please what?" she asked huskily,

"Please Mistress" he begged, her hand closed around him again

"You want me to relieve you" Rowena asked, her grip like a vice on his manhood

"Yes Mistress" Harry stammered out as Rowena began pumping him furiously pre-cum seeped out from his head as she picked up the pace even more: then Harry let out a deep low moan as his seed poured into her hand. Before he knew it he was lying on her back with Rowena's sticky hand inches away from him, she extended her index finger and placed it in her mouth with a loud sucking noise which made Harry even more aroused she sucked all the liquid from her finger. Then with a devilish grin she covered Harry's face with her hand rubbing his own juices all over him, she smirked and kissed him passionately and Harry could taste himself on her when she pulled back and smiled once more.

"Well you have gotten a lot of pleasure but poor Rowena needs some relief now" she whispered removing her remaining clothing, her looked at her breasts despite her age they were still large and perky she looked even more playful this time. Without warning she forced her nipple into his mouth

"Suck!" she commanded, Harry complied sucking on it while swirling his tongue around her hardened nipple, then he bit down very slightly. She let out soft moans as she felt his mouth work wonders on her breast, while inexperienced he seemed to know how to get a response from her with each movement of his tongue. Then she pulled her breast away

"Looks like that tongue may be better suited a little lower down if you know what I mean" she suggested innocently suddenly wrapping her legs around harry' head. Her vagina was now inches from his face before she could order him began to manoeuvre his tongue around her folds. She let out another moan of pleasure before jerking her body, Harry persisted slipping his tongue into her dripping wet core and around her clit causing her to shake in pleasure, Harry thrust his tongue into her core and swirled it around, she tasted sweet and harry began to apply pressure with his mouth to greedily lap up her fluids. With one final moan she released her orgasm into Harry's mouth and face, it mixed with his own fluids and Rowena lapped up the liquid hungrily.

"Not done yet" she hissed into his ear as her feet pined his arms while she positioned her wet entrance over his enlarged cock.

"Okay big boy, give me something I won't forget" she commanded lowering herself onto him, she rode him quickly, fiercely causing the both to groan and pant in pleasure, she slowed down when he approached orgasm and teased him by speeding up when it passed. Within moments the squirming woman increased her pace and with one final thrust they both came together, Harry spilling his seed into her glistening vagina as she fell onto his chest.

"There had better be more times like that" she muttered as Harry's arms snaked their way around her, then within seconds they both drifted off to sleep.

**A one shot or more**

**What did you think of my first M fic**

**Apple**


	2. Chapter 2

Punishment: Chapter Two

_**(Remus and Tonks and Dumbledore alive in this fic by the way)**_

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

Begrudgingly Harry awoke to the sound of his door being practically smashed in, it took him a moment to remember the events of the night before and why Rowena Ravenclaw was wrapped around him using his shoulder as a pillow and his chest as a leg rest. Her chest was squished into Harry's neck and he could feel the soft pattern of her breathing.

_BANG,BANG,BANG_

"Crap" Harry muttered trying to untangle himself from the raven haired woman clinging to him

"Move and I'll hex you" she muttered sleepily , Harry smiled

"There's someone at the door" he said gently

"Don't care, spent a thousand years trapped in a diadem. Sleeping now" she mumbled mostly asleep, Harry grinned thinking of all the things he needed to ask her, like how she was still alive and why she thought it prudent to wake him up, spank him, shag him and spend the night wrapped around him.

_BANG,BANG,BANG_

"Who the hell is knocking on your door at this ungodly hour?" Rowena demanded more awake now

"I would go answer it but a certain witch won't let me move" Harry remarked slyly, she glared at him

"you have five minutes if you're not back then little old Rowena is going to make you more uncomfortable she whispered in a voice that made Harry go hard then and there. She giggled and moved to allow Harry to get up

"Quick please" she suggested looking as Harry threw a dressing gown over his naked form, he looked at her for a moment.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

_"_Alright I'm coming" he shouted walking towards the door of 12 Grimmauld Place  
"Kreacher why didn't you answer it" He asked seeing the elf dusting away at the banisters

"Master Harry said not to answer the door to the blood traitor slut" Kreacher answered not looking away from the task at hand. Harry sighed that was Kreacher's pet name for Ginny, he flung the door open in a huff

"What do you want Ginny?" he demanded seeing the red haired girl banging away at his door, she smiled at him sweetly but he ignored it

"Look Harry it's been a few weeks now and maybe it's time we considered you know, getting back together" she suggested meekly, Harry scowled

"Listen here Ginny, I made it quite clear that I will never love you and poisoning me with a potion doesn't quite justify me feeling something for you" he snapped coldly, she put on her puppy dog eyes

"Harry please..." she began, but Harry raised his hand

"I don't want to hear it" he shouted, Ginny looked fierce now

"You've found someone else haven't you, I'm sure the prophet will be interested to know you left me for someone better" Ginny hissed her eyes wide with imagined riches, Harry glared at her

"The only reason I haven't thrown you in Azkaban is out of respect from your family, and yes Ginny I have found someone else" Harry retorted. Ginny's face turned into rage

"WHO!" she shouted "Who would want you". Harry was about to reply when a rather annoyed voice came from behind him

"I said five minutes Harry not ten" came a soft voice in his ear, Ginny looked enraged

"Who the hell are you, you whore" she demanded, Rowena flashed her a false smile

"Someone who doesn't need Love potion, Now Harry close the door you have been a bad boy" she told Ginny slamming the door in her face. She gave a cold glare to Harry

"Now look what you did, I'm awake and it's too early someone needs to be punished again" she decided in a fake stroppy voice, she forced Harry against a wall and crushed her mouth to his. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and swished round enjoying the taste. Then the phone began to ring, Harry sighed but Rowena summoned it without magic and placed it to his ear; Harry grabbed it

"Talk" Rowena instructed removing his gown. She sunk to her knees and looked at Harry's rock hard manhood smiling wickedly as Harry answered the phone

"Hello" he began as Rowena's warm mouth began sucking on his head, he involuntarily groaned ad her tongue began to work wonders with the tip of his cock.

"Hello Harry It Hermione, are you ok?" she asked concerned, Harry took a deep breath

"Yes I'm fine how are you?" he replied shakily as Rowena began massaging the lower part of his shaft as she began to take more and more into her mouth. He let out a small groan that did not go unmissed by Hermione

"Are you sure you sound like you're in pain" she stated worried, Rowena decided to then start deep throating him, he managed to muster enough effort to talk

"No I'm fine just tired, Ginny came round" he stated as Rowena's talented hand began to massage his balls

"Oh sorry Harry, she's obsessed Ron's told her to stay away but she's just not having it" Hermione told him annoyed, Harry could feel his climax building and Rowena began sucking him harder now making it even more difficult to speak.

"I know, so what did you call for?" he asked in between deep breaths

"Oh Tonks told me to let you know she put you in for an aurror test on Wednesday" Hermione told him brightly, Normally Harry would have been more pleased except Rowena Ravenclaw herself was sucking him like a lollipop and Harry really wanted to be able to enjoy it

"That's great Hermione thanks" he told her , he was too close to the edge now. Rowena knew this was the case and decided then to go even faster making Harry cry out

"God" he regretted it immediately knowing Hermione would want to know what he was on about

"Sorry Harry?" Hermione asked immediately

"Sorry Hermione just stubbed my toe" he said quickly as drops of pre-cum were being lapped up by Rowena's swivelling tongue.

"Oh ok, well I'll see you at the Burrow for lunch then" Hermione finished suspiciously and hung up, Harry dropped the phone the same moment as he ejaculated inside Rowena's mouth. She swallowed greedily and stood up  
"That was certainly fun to watch" she told him softly her breath laced with his cum

"Your evil" was all he could say, Rowena smiled and leaned on his shoulder

"I know, now you're going to give me some breakfast as Rowena is very hungry and then you going to play with me for a bit and then I'm going to tell you just how I came to be here" she ordered . Harry decided not to argue


	3. Chapter 3

Punishment: Chapter 3

"Ok Harry a deal is a deal so you can ask any question you want" Rowena mumbled blissfully, they were on the sofa with Rowena snuggling into Harry's chest

"Ok ,how are you alive?" was his first one. Rowena smiled softly

"The hocrux" she hissed "my knowledge and thoughts were in the diadem kept me alive and the piece of soul that died when you broke it, set me free. I helped the best I could during the battle but I saw you", Harry began slowing massaging her back,

"MMM" she groaned in approval snuggling in closer "anyway throughout the battle in the room of requirement I saw you Harry, looking brave and fierce and so sexy". Harry grinned at the compliment

"Anyway when you touched the diadem I looked into your mind and I saw everything you were, what you had lost, and how you had to fight to the very end, after the battle I saw you were pretty much in control during the battle and when you appeared in the courtyard with a resurrected Dumbledore; I mean you exploded back from the dead, Voldemort was terrified and when you spells hit and you beat him... oh god" she told him with lust and desire filling her voice "anyway you shook my hand after the battle, you didn't see me you had that whore love potion maker on your lips but I saw that your whole life you had been forced to take control and when I found out the bitch was drugging you I thought, If there was one thing Harry didn't have to control, if there as one thing he could let someone else take the reins on what would it be... So long story short I crept into your bedroom Kreacher recognised me and led the way , then spanked you for a bit before we ended the night with me collapsing on your chest from post orgasmic pleasure thus beginning what I hope is a relationship, any more questions?" she queried

"Why me?" asked Harry, it had been bugging him all morning, Rowena punched his arm

"Why not, your clever, strong, sensitive, kind caring, easy on the eyes and you risked everything for everyone. Also you're a good few inches bigger than average and oh god why not" she began angry but ending in a teasing tone, Harry looked surprised

"So do you want me as your girlfriend?" she asked, Harry could sense the worry and fear in her eyes

"What, who would want a smart, loving, crafty, good looking, kinky girl who enjoys the extremes of sex?" Harry asked sarcastically, Rowena grinned

"Ok but there's a few conditions" she warned, Harry nodded "first this relationship will be built on mutual respect, trust and me being dominant in the bedroom oh and you have to take me out", Harry looked at her

"I think you've pretty much done that and I'm sure you're not going to turn into Voldemort suddenly so I'm fine with that" he answered, she feigned offense

"I'm shocked you accused me your caring loving girlfriend of being that bald unattractive git, and after what we got up to this morning and your still thinking Voldemort maybe you better be seriously considering you sexuality" she responded, Harry coughed and blushed, Rowena laughed but was hushed after Harry's fingers began stopping lower and lower down her stomach

"Harry?" she was about to ask but suddenly he began rubbing the outside of her panties which he was pleased to find were lacy, she moaned in pleasure. Grinning Harry stretched her underwear and began teasing her entrance with his fingers

"Harry" she whinged, as he began dancing over her folds. She shivered and Harry suddenly pinched her clit

"Harry!" she cried as waves of pleasure wracked around her body, Harry's fingers began rubbing it now, she began moaning in time with his movements but gasped in pleasure and his fingers slipped inside her wet core, her eyes widened as began moving in and out slowly

"Faster" she begged as Harry's other arm began fondling her breasts pushing the flimsy fabric of her bra aside. His fingers moved in circles and he pushed as far as he could inside her before withdrawing and doing it again equally as fast. She writhed in pleasure over him as his fingers fucked her with increasing velocity, then she came explosively onto his fingers and she was even more surprised when he brought them to his lips and sucked the liquid off .

"You are so..." she began but didn't finish and instead relaxed on him as her orgasm rocked her body with fierce pleasure.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Rowena as she entered the room, she was wearing a stunning tight blue dress exposing her curves as it ran along her body

"Are you sure it's ok with Molly?" Rowena asked, Harry laughed

"You've lived over 1000 years, knew Salazar Slytherin, snuck into my home and your worried about meeting my adoptive mother" he taunted, Rowena glared at him

"Well Ginny is her daughter and I don't like cursing people normally but she gets under my skin" she hissed, Harry gave her a side look

"Molly Weasley was very annoyed with Ginny when she found out it didn't help she added something else to the potion to get me in the mood so Ron was trying to shag his sister in the burrow living room" he chuckled slightly reliving the memory

"Fine lets go, I might as well loosen up a bit" Rowena conceded " I thought this was Sunday lunch why am I in a party dress?".

"Today is the 6 month anniversary of when I killed Voldemort and Molly has had a big party every month, also she's has a new kitchen now so she likes baking party food" Harry replied, Rowena's eyes glazed

"Is it more lively than a one of Helga's champagne and coffee evenings?" she asked, Harry looked at her confused

"At a guess yes, well at the 3 month party it ended with Minerva McGonagall dancing with torn robes with a rather drunk Dumbledore and yes he took her home for coffee" Harry told her smirking, within a moment Rowena was on the floor laughing insanely

"Oh my god" she gasped "that is the funniest thing I have ever heard". Harry waited until she calmed down, she stood up brushed herself off and took Harry's arm

"Be warned when I get a bit tipsy I have been known to do public things that I umm" she warned, Harry's eyes grew slightly, as she threw some powder into the fire, she stepped in dragging Harry along with her. The next thing he saw was all the Weasley's staring at him, Ginny had dropped her glass and Fred and George were grinning

"Hello Harry dear and this must be" Molly greeted him crushing him in a hug

"This is my girlfriend, Rowena..." he introduced

"Ravenclaw" Rowena finished tittering at the faces of shock as they heard this.


End file.
